


Two Roads in the Green Wood

by DrowningByDegrees-Art (DrowningByDegrees), insomnia1999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: (but not the main characters), Angst, Art, But what the hell - I gave it a try, Chapter 6 rated E, Chapters 1-5 rated T, Forest Gods, Horror, It's not a lot, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Stucky Scary Bang 2017, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Transformation, first attempt at porn, period-typical racism and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees-Art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/pseuds/insomnia1999
Summary: A Hallowe'en Story for the Stucky Scary Bang 2017.Words by Insomnia1999; Pictures by Drowning by Degrees.For the prompt: Captain America and the Howling Commandos have traveled the far reaches of the earth seeking out and destroying Hydra. But a particularly dangerous mission finds them in what they are hesitant to admit is a haunted forest. The mission is to extract Hydra intel, but the team must fight against a terror they never expected just to escape with their lives.Please note: I have rated this E, but it is mostly T for violence and language, however, there is a little bit of porn (my first attempt!) in the second half of Chapter 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my artist, [DrowningByDegrees](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees). She patiently listened to my ideas and made the most amazing, fantastic art!! Thank you so much for agreeing to collaborate on this prompt. <3 <3 <3
> 
> And Super Special Thanks to [buhfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buhfly/pseuds/buhfly) – my wonderful (and super fast!) beta. This story wouldn't be half as good without her cheerleading, guidance and suggestions. Thank you so, so much buhfly. You are the best! <3 <3 <3

  


Chapter 1

  


“Ah, ah -” Bucky waved an arm, sitting up straighter, pointing toward the makeshift crossroads 100 yards from where the Howlies were sitting outside their tent. This was going to be close... 

As one, Falsworth, Morita, Denier and Dum Dum's heads jerked up, just in time to see two racing Army jeeps narrowly avoid a collision. They could hear the drivers cheerfully swearing at each other as they roared past, billowing clouds of dust spiraling up into the crisp fall air. 

Bucky snorted and shook his head. The 23rd Tank's mood had certainly improved since the Commandos had pulled their fat from the fire two days ago. Now word was that everyone was going to have a few days rest before the brass pointed them at their next target. It made for a festive atmosphere in the camp, even if they were all stuck out here in the ass end of Austria. 

He turned his attention back to the guys. They were sitting around the folding table they'd set up outside their tent. It was too nice a day to cheat at cards behind canvas. 

“Dammit, thought we'd get to see another crash,” Dum Dum said sadly. 

“Someone should teach you Yanks how to drive,” Falsworth said, shuffling the deck one more time, then tapping the mismatched cards back into as square a deck as they were going to get. Most of the cards were worn and stained, as easy to read as if they'd been marked. Not to mention the cards that didn't belong – a handful of cards from different decks, the pin-up girls of course, and the Commando card. A replacement for the seven of diamonds, Steve had comically sketch each of their faces in the center of the card. 

“Oh, so, driving advice from the British? Now I've heard everything,” Denier muttered, saying it in French to make it sound particularly sarcastic. 

Everyone but Falsworth nodded in agreement. After over a year together, none of them needed Gabe to translate anymore; they all understood each other perfectly, even if they didn't always know all the words. 

“They really should watch the speed limit,” Morita tisked, shaking his head. 

Bucky choked on a laugh, kicking Morita under the table. “Says the guy who drove like a bat out of hell over those cobblestones last month. My kidneys still haven't recovered.” 

“Are you sure it's your _kidneys_ that broke?” Dum Dum grinned around his cigar. “Maybe your dick's what's defective.” 

The other Howlies 'oohed', and looked toward Bucky, but it was Falsworth who answered as he started to deal the cards. “Now, now. Don't let the Captain catch you talking about Sarge's dick that way. You know how he feels about it.” 

“Oh, fuck you all,” Bucky glared at them. “At least I can find mine without tweezers and a map. Unlike you schlubs.” 

“Wait, is it how Cap feels about us _insulting_ Sarge's dick? Or how Cap _feels_ \--” Dum Dum started, only to stop as Morita and Denier began to cough loudly. Steve was walking toward them, smiling when he caught sight of their impromptu card party. 

“How I feel about what?” Steve asked innocently, dropping onto the extra chair at the table. He nodded to Falsworth, who started dealing him into the hand. He winked at Bucky, picking up his cards. 

“The guys were just concerned. Worrying about the health of...” Bucky took a slow drag on his cigarette, then paused to pinch a bit of tobacco off his tongue, “...my dick.” 

“Oh, really?” Steve arched an eyebrow, lips pursed as he looked through his cards. Bucky could see he had an ace, a eight, and the Commando card. 

“Mmm,” Bucky said, casually looking through his own cards. “It was very... touching.” 

“Touching your dick?” Steve asked wide-eyed. “Who would do such a thing?” 

“Completely out of line,” Falsworth nodded. 

“Against regulations,” Morita said, trying to hide the torn corner of the king of clubs. 

“Impossible, that would never happen,” Denier nodded. 

“Yep, couldn't happen,” Dum Dum agreed solemnly. “Get your Blue ticket home that way.” 

The table broke up laughing, Steve clutching his cards to his chest shaking his head. Eventually, they wound down, and Bucky caught Steve's eye and grinned. It was nice not having to hide what they meant to each other. Not here, not with the Howlies. 

“Where's Gabe?” Morita asked, looking back the way Steve had come. “I thought he was with you?” 

“Ah,” Steve said, sliding two cards across to Monty. “I left him in Coms, talking with Peggy. Crossing the I's and dotting the T's on our passes, while I put in for a couple of new Jeeps.” 

“Good,” Bucky said, the others nodded in agreement. The Army might have a dim view of two men being together, but it seemed to have an even worse one when it came to a colored man with a white woman. Bucky bit the inside of his lip. At least he and Steve could steal moments while they were out in the field, or bunk together on leave. He hated the lengths the Howlies had to go to for Gabe and Peggy spend time alone together. But with their promised leave coming up, maybe they would all get lucky. 

“I can't believe we're actually going to get a week of leave,” Dum Dum said gleefully as if he'd read Bucky's mind. “Look out ladies, here I come!” 

“Oh, they'll be on the lookout, I'm sure,” Falsworth said brightly. “The better--” 

“--to hide from your ugly mug,” everyone finished in unison. 

Dum Dum just grinned and swapped three of his cards while Falsworth took one. 

“ _I_ can't believe we need new Jeeps,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why, it's as if someone threw them at the enemy. Making us walk back to base. In the rain. In the _rain_ , Steve!” 

“Hey, it worked, didn't it?” Steve smiled. “Took out those guys with the flamethrowers before they roasted poor Dum Dum's chestnuts.” 

“And I thank you for that, Sir,” Dum Dum said. “Although I gotta say, it's a lot scarier having a Jeep flying over your head than the usual motorcycle.” 

“Well, Howard did say if Steve lost another bike, he wasn't going to make him a new one,” Morita said. Bucky snorted in disbelief; as if Howard Stark would refuse to make Cap anything his little heart desired. 

“Jim?” Falsworth looked at Morita. 

“Ah, give me two,” Morita said. Bucky tried to see the rest of his hand without luck, but he was discarding the 2 of hearts and-- 

“Hey!” Bucky said. “You can't discard Margie!” 

“Margie,” Morita said slowly, as if to an idiot, “is only the 4 of clubs.” 

“But it's Margie!” Steve said, flipping over the card with Rita Hayworth's picture in the middle. 

“Yes, yes,” Falsworth said. “Just because you went to primary school with her doesn't mean--” 

“And Bucky went dancing with her,” Steve said proudly. “When she was visiting family. Don't forget that.” 

“As if we could, with how often you mention it,” Denier muttered. 

Bucky nodded dreamily. “God, she could dance. Danced me right off my feet, huh, Steve?” 

“She did. Even though she complained how much she hated dancing,” Steve said. “When it wasn't for fun, anyway.” 

“It's always different when it's for work,” Denier said, eyes on his cards. 

The other's all nodded absently, seemingly bored, but Bucky knew better. He'd overheard them more than once, bragging to the grunts that it wasn't Captain America they should be impressed with. It was the fact that their Sergeant had danced with the most popular pin-up girl in the _world_ . 

“Well, I'm out,” Bucky threw down his cards. Nothing was going to help the whole lot of nothing he had going. 

“Beat that, fellas,” Steve grinned and laid out his cards. He had two pair – jacks and eights. 

“Heads up,” Morita said, drawing their attention to the lane between the tents. Gabe and Peggy were walking toward them, their expressions grim. 

“Shit,” Bucky muttered. This couldn't be good. 

Steve stood and let Peggy slide into his seat. Gabe stood next to her, her shoulder resting against his leg. Steve automatically moved behind them, shielding them from any prying eyes. 

“Gentlemen,” Peggy said firmly. “I hate to interrupt your game, but something has come up.” 

“No, no,” Dum Dum groaned. “Don't say it...” 

“I'm afraid so. Ga- Private Jones has been helping me decode the papers you found on those Hydra agents. It seems we've missed some of them.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said wearily. “Cut off one head, yada-yada. There's always more Hydra agents out there. What makes these so special we need to cancel the first leave we've had in months?” 

Peggy leaned in, dropping her voice to a whisper. “It seems Hydra thinks they've found another mystical artifact. The group you engaged two days ago were merely acting as a diversion. A squad of Hydra specialists is heading east even as we speak, hoping to retrieve it.” 

Everyone stilled. The last thing they needed was for Hydra to get their hands on another Tesseract. They'd all seen enough of mystically charged weapons to last a lifetime. 

“So, they have almost a three-day head start?” Steve asked. “How far is it? Is it possible they have it already?” Bucky could practically see the gears turning in Steve's head, making plans and contingencies. 

“Not necessarily,” Gabe said quietly. “They've actually got a five-day start on us, but according to the notes, the artifact can only be... accessed... I guess is the word, on certain days of the year, the 31  st being one of them. So, we may have time to get to it before they do.” 

They all tensed, going quiet as a group of GI's ran down the lane, shouting and throwing a ball back and forth. 

“I believe we should go over this in a more secure location,” Peggy said briskly, straightening up. “Say, ten minutes in the Command Post?” 

They all stood up, moving quickly, and Bucky caught a glimpse of Steve's cards before Monty swept them back into the deck. Black aces and eights - the Dead Man's hand. And the fifth card was the Commando card. 

Bucky rapped on the table three times... just in case. 

  
  


Author Note:

Rita Heyworth was born Margarita Carmen Cansino, in 1918 in Brooklyn, NY. Although her family moved to Hollywood when she was 9, I like to think she came back on occasion to visit family and dance with Bucky.

  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Bucky jerked out of his doze, tensing all over, hand dropping automatically to the butt of his Colt. _'What the fuck?'_ he thought blearily. How the hell had he dozed off jolting over this shitty mountain road? It wasn't like him, even if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in months. Not since the lab...the lab, with its endless nights, waiting in his cage for the next day's horrors... He shuddered all over, the familiar fear clutching at his guts. 

Steve leaned forward from the backseat, his hand gently squeezing Bucky's shoulder and Bucky leaned into it, grateful for the distraction. He took a deep breath; he could do this. 

“I think this is close enough,” Steve called to Denier, who nodded and pulled the Jeep into the thick cover of a pine grove. After two days of hard travel, they were finally here. The rest of the Commandos pulled in behind them in the other Jeep and everyone got out, stretching, scanning the area. A thick carpet of needles muffled their footsteps as they made their way to the edge of a meadow. 

Bucky frowned, looking down into the valley below. From up here everything seemed normal enough. Wide and long, the heavily forested valley was framed by mountain peaks on either side. He could see glimpses of a picturesque village set a few miles in, the steeple of the church peeking through the top of the trees. 

“It's beautiful,” Steve said reverently. “Looks really peaceful.” The Commandos groaned in unison. 

“Oh, fuck you, Steve,” Bucky grumbled. “Remember the last time you said something looked peaceful? Does Maggiore ring any bells?” 

Denier threw the sign of the horns, while Bucky muttered a quick _kayn aynhoreh_ under his breath. Dum Dum meanwhile loudly spit three times to his left, _ptu, ptu, ptu_. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Steve said, looking abashed. “You're right.” 

“Where the fuck are we anyway?” Dum Dum asked. “I lost track once we detoured to miss Latveria.” 

“Welcome to scenic Sokovia, gentlemen,” Gabe grinned. 

“Sokovia?” Falsworth said. “I've never heard of it.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, wishing it was safe to light a cigarette. “Used to part of the Kingdom of Hungary, 'til they broke it up.” He turned back to the picture-perfect valley. If Peggy's intel was right, somewhere down there was a squad of Hydra's best, searching for yet another mystical doodad for Schmidt. 

He squinted, watching the play of light and shadows in the early afternoon sun. A shiver ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold mountain wind. 

“Bucky?” Steve moved a step closer. “You see something?” 

“Well, there's no chimney smoke, for one,” Bucky muttered. “But there's something... I just can't put my finger on it...” He reached for his binoculars, scanning quickly, looking for something hidden in the trees. But he couldn't get a clear view of anything, not with all the leaves...He glanced at the nearby maples scattered among the pines, their bare, black branches stark against the bright blue autumn sky. 

“It's the fucking leaves,” Bucky said quickly. “They're still--” 

“They are too green,” Denier interrupted. “It is impossible!” 

Dum Dum snapped his fingers. “Right! They should be as bare as Schmidt's ugly face. Like these ones up here.” 

“Perhaps the valley has its own climate?” Falsworth asked hopefully. “Maybe local hot springs, that sort of thing?” 

“Hot springs?” Gabe snorted. “With our luck, it'll be a doorway to hell.” 

“Or worse – Nevada,” Morita said; he had his binoculars out too, scanning the area. “I'm not seeing any movement, Cap.” 

“Full advance or Recon?” Bucky asked, already headed back to the Jeep. 

“I think recon, to the edge of the village,” Steve said. “Denier? Dum Dum? You're up. Everyone knows the drill.” 

They all snapped to, moving with the ease of a well-oiled machine. Bucky had the rifle out, adjusting the scope, ready to move to the perch he'd spotted. Denier and Dum Dum were swapping their heavy coats with the SSR wings for worn canvas, their over-shirts for something cheaper, frayed and stained. Their pants and boots, already far from Army issue, were dirty from travel, perfect for the job. 

Steve caught Bucky's eye and grinned. This was why the Commandos were the best at what they did. In minutes Denier and Dum Dum looked like any of a thousand refugees, civilians tossed around by the tide of war. 

“So, what the fuck do they speak in Sokovia?” Dum Dum muttered, trading his bowler for a flat brown cap. 

“Sokovian,” Gabe deadpanned. Then he grinned. “Folks around here though? I'm guessing a mix of Sokovian, Hungarian, maybe Symkarnian. You could probably go with German in a pinch.” 

Denier tipped his head. “My Hungarian is better?” 

“Hungarian it is,” Dum Dum nodded. He turned to Bucky. “Sarge?” 

Bucky nodded. “Usual signals. I'll be up there–“ he pointed to the large pine, one he knew would have a great view of the approach, “--Cap, Gabe over there--” he pointed to an outcropping to the north, “--and Monty and Morita down there, covering that clearing. Got it?” 

“Yep,” Dum Dum grinned. “And when we come back with Hydra on our asses, we'll lead them straight to you.” With a final wave, they melted into the forest, out of sight in seconds. 

Gabe, Monty, and Morita moved back to the other Jeep, talking quietly, giving Steve and Bucky some space. Bucky shook his head. God, he loved these guys. 

“What about you, Cap?” Bucky stepped close, voice pitched low. “Going to put on the uniform?” He reached out, smoothing the lapels of Steve's leather jacket. 

“Maybe later if you're lucky,” Steve grinned. He pulled Bucky into a hug. “Just keep safe, OK?” 

Bucky gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Look who's talking, Captain Reckless.” 

They both sighed and stepped back from each other. Now that the mission was a go, it was the best they could do. Anything else would have to wait. 

Steve checked his gun and pulled his shield and the harness from the back of the Jeep; Bucky shouldered the Johnson and grabbed his small pack. With a final brush of hands, they went to their stations and set in to wait. 

And wait. And wait some more. 

Bucky fell into his quiet space, his focus expanding, every sound registering. He could hear Steve, shuffling behind the rocks, growing restless as time passed. He tracked the shadows as they moved, the sun sinking fast. Tomorrow would be Hallowe'en and the days were already short. 

He heard a jay call out in warning, and then a second and third. He focused through the scope, finger on the guard. Dum Dum and Denier, moving quickly. Bucky scanned behind them, listened for more of the jays' alarm calls, but they were clear. No one was on their tail. He whistled the 'all clear' and the 'all in' and waited until he heard Steve and Monty return it. 

They gathered at the Jeeps, waiting for Dum Dum and Denier. Bucky could hear them climbing the slope long before they came into sight, expressions grim. 

“Report,” Steve said, voice all Captain now. 

“We _were_ going to do the usual. Get as close as we could, stay out of sight and get a feel for the place. Civilian head counts, partisan symbols, you know?” Dum Dum said, finger nervously stroking his mustache. 

“But the closer we got...” Denier shrugged, eyes tight. “It was too damned quiet. Not a soul in sight. So, we circled around.” 

“Yeah,” Dum Dum said. “We entered from the south and as far as we could see the village is empty.” 

_“Everyone_ is gone,” Denier waved his fingers. “Vamoosed.” 

_Vamoosed?_ Bucky snorted at Denier's accent. It even made slang sound cultured. “So, they fled when Hydra arrived?” 

“Or were taken as hostages?” Steve shaded his eyes, trying to see into the valley. 

“No,” Denier said quickly. “Not unless they took all the animals, too.” 

“It's like the goddamn _Mary Celeste_ down there, Cap,” Dum Dum said firmly. 

Bucky grimaced. Fuck he hated this kind of shit. Give him a straight up, face to face firefight any day of the week. 

“All right,” Steve said calmly. “Let's go take a look. You sure there's no one between here and the town?” 

Dum Dum shook his head. “I have never seen any place more clear.” 

Steve looked around the circle, making sure to catch their eyes. “We don't have a lot of time on this one, fellas. If Peggy was right, we need to stop Hydra before sunset tomorrow. So, if it's a trap, let's see if we can spring it.” 

“Steve and I will go in first,” Bucky said. “You guys give us a ten-minute head start before you follow. All right?” 

They all broke for their gear, not fucking around this time. Steve was already stripping, the cold wind bringing up goose bumps along his arms and legs, pulling on his Cap uniform. Guns were checked, magazines handed round. 

When everyone was ready they pulled out. Bucky drove, Steve next to him, the shield ready to block in case Hydra had left a sniper in the steeple. They drove down into the valley and the dark shadows of the vibrant green trees, not stopping until they pulled into the village square. 

Steve stood up, shield ready, while Bucky scanned the town. About thirty small houses, some with shops attached, a church--all looking as pretty as a picture. And not a soul to be seen. 

Steve nodded and Bucky killed the engine. He could hear the leaves rustling in the sudden silence. 

They got out, moving in tandem, Steve covering Bucky while he tried the door of the nearest house pushing it open with a creak of hinges. They ducked inside, quickly circling the downstairs. Bucky scanned the parlor looking for something, anything out of place. 

Steve ducked up the narrow twisted stairs, poking his head into the garret. Bucky moved into the small kitchen, where the table was set for three. Cold eggs and ham sat on chipped plates, everything gone crusty and dark. A loaf of bread and an open jar of jam sat in the middle. There was a teapot and three cups of dark tea, one with a spoon still in it. 

A cigarette had been left on the edge of a saucer, burned down into a perfect cylinder of ash. 

Bucky felt the prickle of eyes on the back of his neck and spun around. He found himself locking eyes with a wooden mask hung over the small hearth. A woman's face, wreathed with leaves, it stared dispassionately back at him. He heard the other Jeep pulling up outside and backed out of the kitchen, meeting Steve in the parlor. They locked eyes, expressions grim. 

“Vamoosed is right,” Bucky whispered. “Hydra? I thought they only had a small force. You think there'd be _some_ sign of struggle.” 

“Let's check the rest before we jump to conclusions,” Steve said, eyes sweeping the room one more time. They came to rest on the coats, hung on pegs by the door. He shook his head and they went out the door to meet the others. 

“I want a full sweep,” Steve said quietly, as soon as they were close. “Every house, every coop, the church. But make it fast. In and out. Back here in half an hour.” 

Bucky sighed, feet already moving, even though he already knew what they would find. The silence gave it away. No dogs barking. No birdsong. No roosters crowing to gather the hens. Hell, there hadn't even been any flies on the open jar of jam. 

Just empty houses and the sound of the leaves, shushing in the wind. 

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

  


“Who the _fuck_ would want to come here on purpose?” Bucky muttered to himself. He was in the biggest house in the village – three whole stories, opposite from the church on the square. He'd just come down from searching the upstairs, where there were two rooms obviously outfitted for lodgers. 

Scattered on the hall table were what looked like tourist brochures. He could only make out a few words on the hand-written pamphlets. Something about spirits and a meadow? And Wundagore Mountain? Was that the name of the big peak at the end of the valley? It didn't look very climbable, but what the hell did he know? Only idiots climbed mountains for fun. The only time you'd find him on a mountain was when there were Hydra bastards that needed killing. 

He stuffed the pamphlets in his pocket. Maybe Gabe could find something useful. He paused, listening intently. There was that 'hum' again. He had heard it off and on since they'd entered the village. It sounded like music from a distant room, but there were no radios, no phonographs here. Hell, even the mantel clock had wound down, no longer counting time. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint it. 

His head jerked up at the sound of Dum Dum's whistle – the code to let them know he'd found something. He moved fast, out the door and around the house, heading away from the village. Denier and Gabe flanked him, all of them with guns in hand. Steve fell in behind them, his footsteps as familiar as Bucky's own. 

He slowed when he spotted Dugan and Falsworth standing outside a barn, faces grim. 

“Ya got something?” Bucky asked quietly, eyes scanning the barnyard; the empty pens and corrals. There was that sound again. Was it louder here, without the houses to muffle it? He started to hum along, eyes caught in the play of light on the leaves. It was almost as if-- 

“Blood.” Bucky startled at Dum Dum's voice. For a second he'd forgotten he had asked him a question. “A lot of it. Don't know, could be from an animal.” He shrugged and they all knew what he meant. With everyone missing? It was probably too much to hope for. 

“Morita's inside,” Falsworth added. “Kicked us out so we wouldn't disturb anything while we waited for you.” He nodded to Steve. 

“Right, I'll just--” Steve brushed past them, into the barn. Bucky knew the two of them would be reading the floor, tracking movements, trying to figure out what had happened. They could all do it, but Morita had a knack for it that rivaled Steve's serum enhanced senses. 

“You guys find anything else?” Bucky said. Goosebumps raced up his arm at the feeling of being watched again, and he turned slowly, scanning the woods behind them. He gave up after a moment. Even if there was someone there, he'd never see them. Not with the way the shadows grew together, slanted in the coming twilight. 

“Nothing that makes any sense of this,” Falsworth shrugged, watching back the way they'd come, his Webley relaxed in his hand even though his eyes were tense. 

“Yeah, same,” Bucky said. “I did find these though. Here, Gabe, take a look.” He handed over the pamphlets he'd found. Gabe started skimming them over, humming as he read. 

Steve and Morita came out of the barn, and everyone gathered around. “All right, let's hear it,” Steve said, pointing to Dum Dum to start them off. 

“No people,” Dum Dum said quickly. “Hell, no animals either. Even the damn dog house was empty. No indoor plumbing. I checked the outhouses, but I didn't have time to check _in_ the outhouses if you know what I mean.” 

“No electricity,” Falsworth added. “No cars in the sheds. Although I did see signs in the lane that they've had cars up here in the past. Tire ruts and such.” 

“Superstitious,” Morita nodded. “Green Man faces carved everywhere; little dishes left by every back door. A lot of them still had cream or butter in them. Salt on the hearths.” 

“The church...” Denier waved his hands. “The front is normal, yes? Small, six pews, alter. They had a bell, once, but it is gone.” Bucky nodded. That was normal enough. Just about every church bell in Europe had long been scavenged for its metal. 

“And the back?” Steve prompted. 

“In the back...” Denier hesitated. “In the back, there is a room with a round table, set with many candles. There is a chair like a throne, and they have painted eyes in all the corners, near the ceiling.” He crossed himself quickly. 

“There was a struggle in the barn,” Steve said. “Definitely Hydra's work. We found distinctive boot prints and lots of drag marks. It's pretty clear that someone was knifed and left on the floor to die. Two other civilians were dragged out. The blood is, what, about 2 days old?” 

Morita nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and here's the kicker. Whoever died on that floor? Disappeared with the rest. There's no sign the body was moved, no smears, no signs it was lifted.” 

“Shit,” Bucky said, rubbing his chin. Everyone nodded in agreement--that just about summed it up. 

“As long as we're talking shit,” Morita added, “all the horse shit here? At least that old.” 

“So, Hydra was here two days ago,” Steve said. “And did something to every living thing, making them disappear.” Bucky heard the leather straps on the shield creaking as Steve clenched his fists. 

“I think I can explain the church and the mumbo-jumbo stuff,” Gabe said suddenly, looking up from the pamphlets. “From what I can tell, the good folks of Oltalom here were trying to turn this place into a tourist stop for Spiritualism. It seems they've got a small megalith in the woods there,” he nodded to the east, “and a _lot_ of local legends. I think they were trying to capitalize on it. Get some of the woo-woo crowd to come. At least before the war, anyway.” 

“Spiritualists?” Dum Dum snorted. “Just what we need. Next thing you'll be telling me they were Temperance Society.” 

“Hey, they even got Arthur Conan Doyle to stay here!” Gabe said, still reading. “He gave a good review.” 

“Well, Doyle,” Falsworth said. “What did he know?” 

“So, this is a place with a history of ghosts and the supernatural?” Steve asked. Gabe nodded, passing the pamphlets to Denier. “And Hydra thinks there's an artifact buried in this valley. What if--” 

“The artifact is the cause of the legends?” Bucky finished for him. “Wouldn't be the first time we've seen that.” 

“Too bad we don't know what this artifact is supposed to do,” Morita said. “Maybe it disintegrated everyone? Like those Hydra cannons? Only it works like a bomb?” 

Bucky shuddered all over. He didn't want to imagine a bomb that could destroy living tissue, but leave everything else untouched. 

“But according to what Peggy and I read,” Gabe said, “they can't get their hands on it until tomorrow night. It specifically said, “His door is shut, the way is safe,” whatever that means.” 

“Maybe the artifact has some sort of defense mechanism?” Steve asked. 

“They usually do,” Bucky sighed. “So, megalith? Let me guess, that's a fancy word for graveyard?” 

“Not necessarily,” Gabe said. “It could just be some standing stones, maybe an altar? Prehistoric, anyway.” 

Steve looked around at the woods and up at the sun. “How far is it to this megalith?” 

“According to the guide, it's at the end of the valley; so about 12 miles? They used to offer trips in a horse cart. The Jeeps might be able to make it.” 

Steve locked eyes with Bucky and nodded. 

“All right,” Bucky said. “Let's get going. We've got about an hour 'til sunset. I say we head toward this megalith thing, stop a few miles out, then go on foot. If Hydra didn't manage to disintegrate themselves along with everyone else, that's where they'll be. Steve, Denier and I will be in the first Jeep, going slow, keeping an eye out for booby traps.” 

The all started for the Jeeps, and Steve dropped back, walking next to Bucky. 

“Specialty gear?” Steve asked, quietly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky grinned. Howard may not have had spooks in mind when he made it, but he wouldn't be surprised if it worked on them anyway. Stark's gadgets were great like that. 

It was the work of a few minutes to gear up, Steve handing out equipment from the padded box he'd pulled out from under the backseat. The rest loaded for bear, Dum Dum with his grenades, Falsworth with his Mills bombs. Bucky checked the Thompson and set it between his feet on the floorboard. 

“Hey, Denier,” Dum Dum called. “They got any holy water in that church?” Denier shook his head. 

“I saw a bag of salt in the pantry over there,” Gabe nodded to one of the houses. Steve nodded to Dum Dum, who took off to get it. 

“Morita, as long as we're waiting,” Steve said, “see if you can reach anyone, let them know what's what.” 

“Like I know what that is,” Morita muttered, reaching for the radio. After a few minutes, he looked over. “Cap? Sarge? I think we're being jammed. I can't get through.” 

“Hydra?” Steve frowned. 

“Or the mountains,” Bucky, looking toward the mountain looming in the east, the setting sun glowing on the snow-capped peak. 

Dum Dum jogged back and scattered a handful of salt on the floor of each Jeep, and gave everyone a pinch for their pockets. Bucky knew it probably wouldn't do shit, but what the hell; maybe _this_ time they'd get lucky. 

“All right, let's roll,” Steve said. 

Denier started the Jeep, driving slowly, giving Steve time to scan the road ahead. Bucky rode in the back, Colt in hand. The setting sun cast long shadows in front of them as they passed the barn and the open meadow around it. 

But at least it was light. 

As soon as they passed the tree-line it was as if someone had drawn a curtain, casting them into a semi-dark limbo. The fading light made the leaves look more grey than green, and Denier slowed the Jeep, the headlights doing little to dispel the gloom. 

Bucky listened, but all he could hear were the sounds of their engines. There were no bird calls, no squirrels barking an alarm at their presence. Just the murmur of the leaves. And was that the sound of rushing water? There'd been a small creek near the town, but no sign of a river. He stood slightly, trying to see past the trees, but he was met with a wall of green. The under-story grew thick right up to the edge of the lane, blocking his view. 

The lane had been made by the wheels of a cart cutting into the turf, and the Jeep slowly bounced along, following the ruts. It was strangely hot under the trees, the still, dead air warm and moist. Branches dipped low and twice Bucky had to brush off the feeling of leaves trailing coolly across his neck. Once they had to stop so Steve could lift a huge log out of their way. Bucky watched him rub his hands on his pants, leaving long green streaks of moss on the leather. 

Bucky found himself humming, listening to the rhythmic shushing of the leaves. It seemed louder than the engines here. And there--he could see tiny lights flickering, there and gone again. _Fireflies, but not houseflies?_ They seemed to be flashing a slow Morse code. _Dash, dot, dot, dot; Dot, dot, dash..._ He could almost read it. If he could just get a better look... 

The Jeep abruptly stopped and Steve's hand gripped his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat. 

“Whoa, there Buck.” Steve's forehead was pinched. “You almost fell out. Did you see something?” He scanned the woods, shield up, already covering them. 

“No, no, sorry.” Bucky rubbed a hand over his face. It felt as if he'd been dozing. “I just saw the fireflies. I guess I got distracted.” 

“Fireflies?” Steve looked around. “I don't see anything.” He sat down, turning in his seat to run his hand up and down Bucky's arm. He leaned in, lowering his voice. “You OK?” 

“I saw them,” Denier whispered. “The little ghost lights.” 

The engines of both Jeeps suddenly stopped, going dead, and the woods around them got darker. 

“Sunset,” Bucky whispered. 

“Do you hear that?” Denier asked. “The locusts buzzing?” 

“I hear the wind,” Bucky said slowly. “The leaves and a river.” 

“Well,” Steve said loudly. “I don't hear anything.” He reached past Denier and pushed on the starter, but nothing happened. Behind them, Bucky could hear Dum Dum cursing his Jeep, telling it to fucking start if it knew what was good for it. 

Steve sighed, that little wrinkle between his eyes. “Looks like we're walking fellas,” he called loudly. “Form up.” 

Bucky shook his head. Steve had gotten used to being able to hear what the rest of them couldn't. Must be frustrating for him, to be on the other side for once. They grabbed their gear and gathered in front of the Jeeps. 

“Lights?” Falsworth asked, trying to peer down the lane. 

“Did you see them too?” Denier asked. “The fairy lights?” 

“I think he meant should we use our flashlights,” Dum Dum said quickly. “Right, Cap?” 

“I'm not sure--” Steve started, when Gabe made a choking noise. 

Bucky spun around, bringing the Colt to bear. 

They were surrounded. Tall figures, somehow darker than the forest around them; their eyes a white phosphorescent glow. 

One of them moved, gliding toward Bucky. He met its empty eyes, catching a glimpse of long dark hair and a pale white face. A wave of cold rolled over him and his vision swam, tunneling in. He felt more than saw the throw, heard Steve grunt as he threw the shield. 

The figure's arm flashed, and he caught the Shield straight-armed. The woods rang with a sound like clashing bells. 

Bucky snapped out of his trance, firing at the figure just as it dropped the shield and vanished. 

The Commandos closed ranks, shoulder to shoulder, as more figures moved toward them, closing in around them. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  


“Well, shit, it looks like it's a party,” Dum Dum called cheerfully. “Let's get 'em boys!” He opened up with the shotgun and the others followed suit, the forest echoing with the sounds of gunfire. The rounds passed through the figures, shredding the leaves and branches behind them. Slowly the inhuman figures began to vanish, melting into the trees and darkness, the glow from their eyes gradually fading. 

“Well, that fixed them.” Gabe sounded hopeful. Bucky shook his head. Even if he couldn't see them, he could still feel the weight of those dead white eyes. The air seemed heavy, the smell of sap and torn leaves overpowering. 

“They're still there. I can feel it,” Bucky spit, mouth tasting like gunpowder. “Anyone got eyes on 'em? Steve?” 

“No,” Steve kept his eyes on the trees. “But I hear something, now.” He hummed a few notes. “Is that what you're hearing Buck?” 

“Yeah, close enough,” Bucky muttered. 

“I keep hearing wind chimes,” Morita said. 

“I hear a chorus,” Falsworth said. “As if from a distant room.” 

“I only hear the leaves,” Dum Dum snorted. “Nothing strange about that.” 

“Yeah, except there is no wind,” Bucky snapped. “No breeze, no nothing. So, what's making the fucking leaves move?” 

“Well, thanks for that, Sarge,” Gabe drawled, bringing his gun back up. “I feel better now.” 

“You OK, Buck?” Steve leaned his shoulder in, pressing firmly all along Bucky's side. Bucky relaxed, despite himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Bucky let out a long breath. “It's just those, those--” 

“Ghosts?” Falsworth said 

“Spooks? Specters?” Gabe suggested. 

“Shades,” Denier added. 

“Phantom?” Morita said. “Phantoms? What the hell is the plural of phantom, anyway?” 

“Assholes?” Dum Dum paused from racking shells into the shotgun. 

“Let's go with that,” Steve said. “They were probably ghosts, though, right? With the uniforms and everything, but--” 

“Wait,” Bucky said. “Uniform? What uniform?” 

“On the guy I threw the shield at,” Steve frowned. “I couldn't make out the insignia, but it was definitely an American uniform. From the Great War.” 

Denier was shaking his head. “No, it was French. And it was from during Napoleonic wars. They crossed all over this area.” 

Dum Dum took a step forward, ready to argue, but Steve threw up a hand. “Look, it doesn't matter what they were wearing, all right? We've got bigger things to worry about.” 

He walked over to his shield and stepped on the edge, flipping it up into the air and catching it all in one move. As soon as it was in his hand, he froze and closed his eyes. 

“Something wrong with the shield?” Bucky called. He tightened his grip on the colt. With their luck, the Shades had cursed the shield and now Steve was possessed or something. 

“No,” Steve opened his eyes slowly. “It's just I can't hear the singing anymore. Here, you try it.” He tossed the shield to Bucky. 

Bucky caught the shield in his free hand and sighed. The murmuring voices faded. If he listened closely he could still hear them, but they seemed far away. 

He passed the shield to Falsworth, watching his eyes widen in surprise. “Well, that certainly makes a difference,” he said. 

The others all crowded around, touching the shield. 

“Well, that's just great,” Dum Dum said. “But it's not like we can walk like this.” 

“We would look pretty stupid,” Gabe said. “Shuffling along in a big circle.” 

“Ah, guys? I think we have bigger problems?” Morita said, pointing the way they'd come. 

They all turned to look. Behind the Jeeps was a thick wall of trees and shrubs. The lane they'd just driving down was gone as if it had never been there. Bucky watched as a vine began inching its way over the back of the Jeep. 

They all turned to look the other way. The track was still there, but it seemed smaller. The trees seemed to be closer, the bushes thicker. _'Great, just fucking great.'_

“All right,” Steve said firmly. “Let's move out before we lose it all together. We can take turns with the shield if we need to.” 

“They already know we're here. How about we throw some light on the subject? Might keep the spooks away,” Gabe said hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Morita said. “Could work. I mean, they're ghosts. Not like those Revenants we fought in Calais.” 

Bucky blew out a breath. Morita was right. They'd faced worse than some shadows who backed off at the first sign of gunfire. And now that the whole valley knew where they were, a little Nightlight might be just the thing. 

Steve nodded, and Bucky reached into his pack, taking out Stark's gadget. He pushed the button on the small metal sphere, tossing it into the air just over their heads. It hovered in place, glowing with a bright blue light. 

“Just remember,” Bucky said. “It can't keep up if we go too fast.” 

“I don't know how it stays up at all,” Dum Dum muttered. 

Bucky knew just how tense things were when no one made the obvious joke. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing deep. He could still feel the Shades, but they were farther out. Keeping their distance. Maybe they _were_ afraid of the light. 

Bucky nodded to Steve, and they set out, walking quickly down the lane. The small light hovered over them, making the shadows under the trees seem even darker by comparison. The air seemed to grow warmer, and Bucky felt sweat running down his back, glad he'd left his coat in the jeep. Steve kept them at a steady pace, even though he must have been sweltering in his leathers. Bucky started humming, losing track of time, following Steve's footsteps. It felt like they'd been marching for days. Branches closed in around them, leaves gently brushing his face with every step. 

Everything seemed to slow down, the blue light taking on a softer glow. He heard the others behind him, humming the same tune echoing in his head. It got louder with every step he took. He could hear the Shades now, their voices drifting in and out, a counterpoint. He _knew_ this song. There were words, on the tip of his tongue... 

Steve stopped abruptly, and Bucky ran straight into his back. He staggered back a step, Steve's grip on his arm the only thing keeping him on his feet. 

“Here, take it,” Steve said sharply. He shoved the shield into Bucky's hands and instantly the song filling his head disappeared. He gripped the shield tighter, breathing hard. 

Steve stepped past him, pushing branches out of the way, steering everyone toward Bucky. He held the shield by its edge, and they all grabbed on as if he'd tossed them a life preserver. 

“Jesus wept,” Dum Dum moaned, fumbling a pack cigarette out of his pocket. “What the hell was that?” 

Bucky shook his head and fumbled his Zippo out, thumbing the flint wheel. He thumbed it again, hands shaking. Steve's hand closed around his, holding him steady, but it still wouldn't light. He slipped it back into his pocket, not letting go of Steve's hand. 

“Here, I got a match,” Morita whispered. He struck it on the top of the shield, but nothing happened. He struck it again, and again until it broke. 

“Fuck it,” Dum Dum sighed, throwing his cigarette over his shoulder. 

“Why-” Bucky's stopped and cleared his throat. “Why'd we stop?” 

“I saw that,” Steve nodded. Bucky looked at the dark shape hulking between the trees. He squinted, trying to place the shape. It took him a moment to realize it was a truck. The trees had closed in around it, vines growing over the top. It looked like it had been there for years. 

“It's a Rába 38M Botond,” Steve said quietly. The all shuffled closer to the truck, none of them willing to let go of the shield until they had to. In the back, they could see scattered gear, a crate with a familiar logo. 

“It's Hydra's all right,” Denier said. “We must be close then.” 

Steve nodded, scanning the woods around them. He shaded his eyes with one hand, trying to see past their light. Bucky tightened his grip on Steve's other hand, afraid that without the shield to anchor him, he'd start drifting away. 

Steve turned and gave him a crooked smile. “It's OK, Buck, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.” He looked as fresh as a daisy, and nothing like the wreck Bucky knew he himself must look. 

“Steve, can you hear anything right now?” Bucky asked slowly. 

“Huh?” Steve looked down at their clasped hands. “Oh, well, I do, but it seems far away. Easy to ignore.” 

“Right,” Bucky said. “Right, right. Dum Dum, let go of the shield. Come here and hold Steve's other hand.” 

“Why how forward of you, Sarge,” Dum Dum snorted. “You know I'm not that kind of girl.” He hesitated, then let go of the shield, and wiped his hand on his pants. He quickly grabbed the hand Steve offered him. 

“Well I'll be a monkey's uncle,” Dum Dum said, grinning. “What do you know. It works! No more ghosty lullabies.” 

“Think it will work down the line?” Bucky asked. “We'd be able to move a hell of a lot faster without that damn song slowing us down.” 

Steve shrugged. “Let's find out.” He motioned Falsworth to come and take Dum Dum's other hand, then for Denier to go next. 

“So, what, we all hold hands?” Morita asked. “Like kiddies at the park? Going to be hard to fight that way.” 

“Don't see much to fight, as long as the light keeps the Assholes away,” Gabe said, taking Denier's hand. 

They all groaned and cursed. Bucky picked a twig out of his hair and threw it at Gabe. “Way to jinx us there, Gabe,” he snapped. He did _not_ want to see how this mission could get anymore more FUBAR'd. He waited for Morita to get in line behind Gabe before he handed the shield to Steve. Walking around, he took Morita's hand, bringing up the end of the line. He could still hear the singing, louder than when he was holding the shield directly, but it was bearable. 

“All right, Daisy-chain,” Steve called. “Let's see if we can find that megalith.” 

“And which way would that be, Cap?” Dum Dum asked, looking around with wide eyes. 

While they'd been talking the woods had closed in. There was no sign of the trail at all. They were in the middle of an ancient forest, the canopy closing over them like a shroud. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  


“Well, I guess I should have seen that coming,” Steve groaned. He swung the shield at an encroaching branch, and it recoiled, pulling back as if burned. 

“We just need to keep moving southeast,” Gabe said, dropping Falsworth's hand. Bucky instantly heard the song, inside his head, louder than ever. He could clearly hear a woman singing. She sounded so lonely- 

The song stopped, and Bucky blinked. Gabe had grabbed Falsworth's hand again. “Sorry, sorry!” he called. “I was just going for my compass.” 

“Here, let me,” Bucky gritted his teeth. He swung around Morita and wormed his hand into Gabe's pocket. He found the compass and flipped it open, careful of Gabe's picture of Peggy on the lid. He squinted at the needle, trying to read it in the dim blue light. But the needle was spinning around, quivering, never settling. 

Bucky shook his head, slipping the compass back into Gabe's pocket. “It's no good.” 

“All right, we'll just use the truck,” Steve said. “It was on the track when it stopped. It'll be pointing in the right direction. We'll go slow, blaze our way so we don't get lost.” 

Steve started ahead, shield in hand, the others trailing behind him like ducklings. The trees parted for the Shield, but Bucky could feel them crowding his footsteps; branches plucking at his shirt, scrabbling at his feet. Every few trees Steve slashed with the shield edge, marking the way they'd come into the bark. As Bucky passed he could see sap trailing down like tears, the mark almost gone. The bark was knitting itself back together, erasing all signs of their passage. 

He was about to call out, to tell Steve not to bother, when the woods thinned out in front of them. They stumbled out from under the trees, breathing as hard as if they'd run miles, instead of walking a few hundred feet. 

Bucky squinted, the light from the full moon too bright after the dark of the trees. They were standing in a clearing, at the base of a small grass-covered mound. A pale white light moved on the top, flickering in and out inside a circle of tumbled stones. 

And all around stood the army of the dead. They stood at attention, all eyes focused on the moving light. They paid the Commandos no attention at all. Bucky's eyes slid over them as they flickered in the moonlight. Here in the bottom ring, he could see the squad of Hydra soldiers they'd been sent after, their skull-squid insignia winking in the moonlight. Next to them were Wehrmacht soldiers, one of them carrying the older Kar98k. The next ring too were soldiers from more recent wars. He could see men and women; Americans, French, Germans, Austrians, Hungarians - and still the circle spiraled in. Soldiers whose uniforms were so tattered he couldn't see what they'd been. Rifles giving way to muskets, to swords, to billhooks, to pikes. Up and up the mound, until the only weapons of war at hand were sharpened sticks and rocks. 

They all stood still under the moon, everyone a soldier just like he was. Eyes watching the light on the hill. Bucky felt an icy chill race up his spine as the light drifted down past the stones. It was a woman, dressed all in white, a long veil covering her as if she were a bride. Her hands glowed with a swirling green light, and he could hear her singing, loud and clear, no matter how tightly he clenched Morita's hand. 

Steve raised the shield, ready to throw, and hesitated. If he used the shield as a weapon they would lose its protection. Bucky shook himself and raised his gun. He was the only one with a hand free to fire. 

And then the woman was there – right next to him, raising glowing fingers to his temple. He felt the world slip sideways, the ground rushing to meet him. As everything went dim he would see the woman reaching for Morita, with fingers that looked like flame. 

Bucky blinked, swallowing hard. He was back in Zola's lab. He could smell the stink of fear, of piss and blood. He could hear the sounds echoing up from the factory floor where the rest of his men were building Hydra's weapons. 

He felt a presence at his back and spun around. But it wasn't Zola. It was the Woman in White. The wispy veil shrouding her features, her bare feet hovering over the floor. She drifted toward him, hand outstretched. 

Bucky grabbed the scalpel off Zola's cart and brandished it in front of him. 

“Back off, lady,” he barked. “I don't need to go any further down this rabbit hole.” 

The woman tipped her head to the side, like a bird. 

“My pretty, _pretty_ soldier,” she crooned. “I don't want to fight. I am the end to your fighting. I am here to give you peace.” 

“Yeah? The peace of the grave? No, thanks, I'll skip it,” Bucky backed up, putting the steel table between himself and the Woman in White. 

“The peace of the trees, the quiet of the forest,” she shook her head. “You will never know fear, never know pain. You will be one with us, evergreen. You will stretch to the heavens, and the sun will kiss your leaves.” 

“Is that what happened to the villagers? The animals?” Bucky asked. “You turned them into _trees?”_

“They did not believe, not really. But they kept my ways,” she scolded. “So, I saved them all from the ones who would have massacred them.” 

“And did they _ask_ to be rescued? Or did you just take them?” 

She shrugged and drifted closer. Bucky circled, trying to keep her on the other side of the table. 

“Why not just take me?” Bucky asked. “Why the questions?” 

“You are not one of mine,” she said slowly. “You have not kept my ways. And you are not my enemy. You have harmed none in my precincts.” 

She appeared behind him, and Bucky spun away from her hands. He needed to keep stalling. Steve had to be awake, trying to stop whatever this was. 

“You should _accept_ my kindness,” the Woman hummed. “For it is a _sweeter_ fate than the one that awaits you. Your future holds pain and torment; fear and despair. Suffering such as few men have ever seen.” 

She gestured and Bucky's eyes snapped to the blurry reflection on the steel table. It was him, but he looked like the figure in the woods. His hair long, his face as pale as a ghost. His eyes were shaded with black, their expression grim and driven. 

“Come to me,” the Woman sang in an odd cadence. “Join with us. Stand _sentinel_ until we must battle He Who _Sleeps_ Under the Mountain. I will spare you your destiny and grant you _peace.”_

“Yeah, like I'm going to believe that,” Bucky sneered. “If you can make me hallucinate this lab, you could make me see anything. I'll take my chances.” Besides, there was always Steve. There was no way he was going to leave Steve to fight this war alone. Not on the word of some daffy forest dame. 

“I will offer him the _same_ ,” she held out her hand. “You will find peace together.” 

Bucky snorted. Steve Rogers wouldn't know what to do with peace if it bit him on the ass. 

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “I don't know what that ‘He who sleeps' shit means, but I know it can't be anything good. You'll let me out of here now if you know what's good for you.” 

“Poor, sad, _beautiful_ Soldier.” the Woman smiled. Behind her veil Bucky could see rows and rows of very sharp teeth, and her eyes glowing red. “There is no _out._ There is only surrender...or death. If you will not join us, you will _feeeed usss._ ” She slurred the last words as her face began to grow longer. 

“Why grandma--” Bucky grabbed the steel tray off the table to use as a shield, “--what big teeth you have.” 

The Woman slunk closer and Bucky knew his scalpel wasn't going to do a damn bit of good. Her face grew wider, and more eyes blinked open. Two pairs, four – like a spider, catching them all in her web. 

The Woman suddenly stopped, spinning around and lunging for something Bucky couldn't see. “No, stop, you must not--” she screamed, voice distorted in her muzzle. 

An explosion rocked the lab, just like the last time he'd been here. It wavered like a heat mirage and vanished. He slammed down into the dark and dirt at the edge of the forest. Someone fell on top of him and he felt an arm come up to circle over his head. 

Bucky smiled; he'd know that crushing weight anywhere. The moonlight was cut off as Steve covered their heads with the shield. Another explosion rang out, then another. The ground heaved and clods of dirt and stone rained down onto the shield, sounding like an avalanche. 

Steve lifted his head from Bucky's shoulder and Bucky peered up into his face. “What took you so long?” he drawled. 

“Bucky,” Steve breathed. “I thought she had you.” 

“Nah, the only one that gets to have me is you,” Bucky said, and pulled Steve into a quick kiss, wishing he had time for more. “Now move your fat ass, Rogers.” 

He shoved Steve out of the way, looking back toward the mound. Smoke drifted up into the air and the whole hill had collapsed in on itself, leaving a _massive_ crater. Bucky stumbled a few steps closer, peering down, but he couldn't see the bottom. 

“Damn, Steve,” Bucky whistled. “Was that--” 

“Yeah.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “That bomb Stark labeled 'Shit Has Hit the Fan.' It seemed like the time to use it, what with all you slackers passing out on me.” 

Bucky looked around, but there was no sign of the Woman or her ghostly army. A cold wind blew tatters in the smoke and he shivered. “Where are--” 

“I hauled them back to Hydra's truck,” Steve said. “It wasn't easy. That damn woman kept trying to stop me.” 

“She talk to you?” Bucky kicked a rock down into the crater. “Offer you peace?” 

“I couldn't hear her,” Steve waved the shield. “I kept hitting her with the shield to make her back off. She didn't seem real keen on touching it. I couldn't have saved you mooks otherwise.” 

“Holy hell, Sarge,” Dum Dum said, and Bucky saw the rest of the Commandos trailing out of the woods behind them. “Looks like you guys blew her all the way to China.” 

“Yeah, well, China can keep her,” Bucky snorted. 

“You think she's dead?” Morita asked. 

“Can you kill a god with explosives?” Gabe asked. 

“Don't know, don't care,” Bucky said. “I say we just get out of here and tell Peggy to mark this valley a no-go zone. Let someone else worry about gods.” 

“Yes, gods are definitely above my pay grade,” Denier said. “I would rather stick with Hydra. Much easier to kill.” 

“You said it,” Dum Dum fumbled his cigarettes out of his pocket and offered them around. This time Bucky's lighter worked the first time. He shivered in the cold wind, missing his coat, and Steve threw an arm around him, pulling him close. 

“All right, let's go see if we can find those Jeeps,” Steve said. 

“Jeeps? We'll be lucky to find the village,” Falsworth said dryly. “It's probably vanished or fallen into ruin. Isn't that the way the fairy tales always end?” 

“Fuck that,” Dum Dum flicked ash into the giant hole in the ground. “If this is a fairy tale, then I hereby wish for a week off and a bottle of the good stuff.” 

They started back through the woods, talking loudly, while all around them the green leaves fell like rain. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Marvel Comics Wundagore Mnt. in the country of Transia is the prison that holds the primeval demon Chthon. Since MCU turned Transia into Sokovia, I thought I would just sort of blend the two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised – this chapter includes my first tiny attempt at smut. If you don't want to read it you can stop after everyone leaves the bar. That said, it's pretty mild as these things go and includes: frottage, a blow job, and two big guys who don't really fit in a tub.
> 
> ETA: I had to rush to finish this chapter - I am not very happy with it and may come back and edit it later.

  


Bucky sighed softly, shoulders relaxing. _'This was more like it.'_ The Commandos were finally on leave, they'd gotten _their_ table at the Whip  & Fiddle, and the beer had been flowing for hours. Everything was right with the world. 

“Well, I think it's a miracle.” Peggy snagged the bottle of whiskey before Dum Dum could and poured the last of it into her glass. She gave him a grin as he threw up his hands in surrender. 

“That we didn't get to spend the rest of the war as trees?” Bucky leaned back, letting Steve reached past him with the pitcher of beer to refill their glasses. 

“Psh, no,” Peggy said. “As if any of you were the type to surrender just because someone shows you something unpleasant.” 

“You said it!” Dum Dum pointing with his glass. “If looking at these guys' ugly mugs for the last year hasn't made me want to chuck it, nothing will.” 

“I meant,” Peggy said, rolling her eyes, “that it was a miracle you came back uninjured, with all your gear intact, for once.” 

“Including the Jeeps!” Steve laughed. 

“To the Jeeps!” Bucky said, raising his glass in a toast. They all toasted, but Denier didn't laugh along with the rest of them. 

“It is not a miracle,” Denier shook his head. “It is a tragedy. The greatest of tragedies.” 

Peggy looked around at the others, but that didn't make it any clearer. “I'm sorry? Did the Woman in White do something you neglected to mention in your report?” 

“It's not what _she_ did,” Morita clapped Denier on the shoulder. “It's what happened after.” 

“He missed the big explosion!” Dum Dum crowed, miming the hill blowing up. “Bshusush – just vaporized!” 

“I had been saving that bomb.” Denier looked like he was going to cry. “And I didn't even get to see it go up.” 

“It was a hell of an explosion,” Steve said cheerfully. “You would have loved it.” 

“Don't fret,” Peggy chided, passing Denier her glass of whiskey. “I'm sure Howard will make you another one.” 

“A better one.” Falsworth nodded sagely. “You know how he is.” 

“Well, I'm just glad I never saw what that dame was hiding under her veil,” Dum Dum said dramatically. 

“Yeah, what is it with monsters changing their faces?” Gabe asked. 

“Better than the ones that hide in plain sight,” Bucky shrugged. 

“You know,” Steve leaned in, “I don't think she was that bad.” 

The others all groaned. 

“That's because you couldn't hear her.” Morita shuddered. 

“No, no, I think she was just lonely,” Steve said, thoughtfully. “Trying to meet friends, make a family for herself.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He knew that tone. Hell, they all knew that tone and waited for the punchline. 

“I think,” Steve drawled. “We should introduce her to Schmidt. They'd be perfect for each other!” 

“That, that...” Bucky shuddered. “Oh, fuck you, Steve. Now I'm picturing the two of them screwing. You _asshole_.” 

“Now I'm imaging the babies they'd make!” Dum Dum wailed, set his glass down, pushing it away from him. “Thanks, Sarge.” 

This time everyone laughed, even Denier. 

“I think that's it for me, gentlemen,” Peggy said, eyeing the wake of empty bottles and pitchers on the table. “ _Some_ of us have to work in the morning.” 

“We'll walk you home,” Steve said, already standing up. Bucky and Gabe stood up too, and Bucky offered Peggy his arm. 

“You guys coming?” Steve asked the rest of them. 

“Nah, it's too early to call it a night.” Dum Dum smiled, glancing at the WACs in the corner. “We've only got five days of leave. I'm going to make every second count.” 

“You said it,” Morita said, nudging him with an unsteady elbow. Falsworth nodded in agreement, already signaling the barkeep for another round. 

“Well, just don't expect us to bail you out.” Gabe shook his head. “You still owe me for the last time.” 

It only took them a few minutes to walk to the hotel where they'd been assigned. Once they were on Peggy's floor, they carefully checked the hallway, Steve doing his best to block the door from view. 

“It's clear,” Bucky whispered. 

Peggy let Gabe slip into the room, then turned to close the door. 

“Good night, Captain, Sergeant,” she said, winking. “Thank you for seeing me back.” 

“Our pleasure, ma'am,” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh, I'm sure it is,” Peggy sassed him as she closed the door. 

Steve and Bucky made sure to close the door to the stairs loudly before climbing to their room on the top floor. 

Once inside, Steve turned on the small bedside table, and Bucky lost no time unbuttoning his shirt. He sighed as he undid the collar. Five whole days of leave. Five whole days of _Steve_. 

“I can't believe they gave you the honeymoon suite,” Bucky said, drifting over to the windows. He peered out on the city. Even though there hadn't been a bombing in months, the lights were few. Blackout curtains had become a habit. “Someday I'd like to come back. See the city lit up.” 

Bucky cracked open the window letting in the cold London air. Sometimes he could still smell the trees, and everything felt a little too _green_ , like pine sap stuck to his skin. God, he missed New York, where trees stayed in the park where they belonged. Where the gangs might try and recruit you, but never the shrubbery. 

“Bucky?” Steve said sharply. “You OK?” 

“Huh?” Bucky let the curtain drop, turning back to the room. 

“I said, after the war, we can go wherever we want. Take that trip to the Grand Canyon like you've always wanted.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky smiled, stepping closer. “And if I want to see you try and ride one of those mules down to the bottom? You'd do that for me?” 

“Why would you want to do that to a poor mule?” Steve leaned in, putting his mouth behind Bucky's ear and breathing in. 

“I just think it'd be hilarious.” Bucky smirked. He grabbed Steve's belt and pulled him in tighter. “Seeing an ass try and ride a mule. Of course, you'd probably squash the poor little thing.” 

“Yeah.” Steve nosed the shell of Bucky's ear, licking slowly down to that spot on his neck that always made him shiver. “Be easier if I just picked it up and carried it.” 

“As long as you didn't throw it at anyone,” Bucky mumbled. Steve paused to pull Bucky's undershirt off over his head and he shivered in the draft from the window, goosebumps pricking along his arms. 

“Here, let me close the window,” Steve said. “Don't know why you opened it.” He stepped away, and Bucky groaned. ' _Just when it was getting good.'_

Steve closed the window, made sure the curtain was blocking all the light. He stepped up behind Bucky and ran his hands firmly down his arms, nudging a little against his ass. 

“You know, this room comes with a bath,” Steve said, gently biting the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky shuddered, felt a flush of heat wind through his gut, race up his spine. “No water rationing, either.” 

“Really? So, you want a bath? Now?” Bucky pushed back harder so he could feel Steve's cock through their pants. Steve's arms wound around him, hands stroking across his chest, sliding down over his stomach. Bucky groaned. God, it had been too long since he'd had Steve's hands on him. He tried to reach back, to get a hand on Steve, but Steve kept his arms pinned. 

“I thought I could give you one,” Steve nipped the back of his neck sharply, making him jump. “Might help you warm up.” 

“I think you're doing a fine job,” Bucky said. “But yeah, why not? It's been a while since I had a good soak.” 

Steve walked toward the bathroom, pulling his shirt off as he went, and Bucky watched the play of muscles on his back. It was like a sculpture come to life. Steve turned on the tap to start filling the tub and started stripping off his dress slacks, shoes, and socks. 

Steve turned slowly, twisting to look over his shoulder. “You coming?” he grinned. 

“Not yet, but we've got time,” Bucky sauntered in, pulling off his belt and tossing it behind him. Steam started to fill the air, and Bucky bent to touch the water. Damn, that was hot. He turned on the cold water, just a bit. 

“Must be nice to be Captain America,” Bucky swirled his hand in the water, “getting all this hot water. And holy hell, look at that.” Bucky went over to the counter and picked up the tiny bottle of liquid shampoo and a whole bar of soap. He spun around to show them to Steve. “Do you know what I could get for these on the street?” 

“Or you could give them to some pretty dame.” Steve stepped close and started unbuttoning Bucky's trousers. “Get in good with her.” 

Bucky closed his eyes as the back of Steve's fingers brushed along his cock. “You know you're the only one I want to get in with,” Bucky groaned. He reached over pushing at Steve's shorts. He needed him naked, _now_ , right now. 

“You first,” Steve murmured, shaking his head, and Bucky toed off his shoes so fast one of them bounced off the tub. He pushed out of clothes in one move, letting them puddle on the floor. 

Steve tisked, and bent over to pick them up, stopping as he straightened to nuzzle Bucky's cock. Bucky hissed as Steve's stubble scrapped over the sensitive skin, the feel of his lips kissing the head. Fuck, he'd missed this. 

Steve gave his cock a tiny smooch and stepped back, grinning. 

“No, come back!” Bucky knew he was whining, but holy hell, Steve. 

Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “Somebody's eager,” he laughed. He reached over, turning off the taps. “Let me wash your hair?” 

Bucky stepped into the big clawfoot tub, hissing at the temperature, lowering himself slowly. God, this was so much better than the barracks showers. He slid under, getting his hair wet, hearing the echo of water spilling down the overflow drain. Most folks weren't allowing themselves more than 5 inches a week, and here he was in a whole tub full. Of course, most folks didn't have to chase after Hydra or have pagan gods try and turn you into a damn _maple_. He pushed with his feet, sliding up the tub, resting the back of his neck on the edge of the tub. 

Steve was already kneeling behind the tub, and he scratched his fingers through Bucky's hair. God, this was so good. He leaned into Steve's hands, sighing. 

“Close your eyes,” Steve warned before he started rubbing shampoo into Bucky's hair. Bucky sighed, wiggling down a little. Steve's hands slowed, rubbing the back of his ears, down his neck, making him shiver. 

“Remember that tub we used to keep in the kitchen?” Steve asked. He pushed on Bucky's shoulders, and he took the hint, ducking down to rinse his hair. By the time he surfaced Steve had moved around to the side of the tub, lathering the soap in his hands. Thank god it smelled like coconut and not pine. 

“Where we had to heat the water on the stove?” Bucky said, leaning back. He trailed a wet hand down Steve's back, then back up, scratching lightly, watching Steve's face. 

“Hmm, and we'd share so we wouldn't have to do it twice?” 

“Oh, is that why we were sharing?” Bucky asked, watching Steve's hand, feeling it trail down his chest, over his stomach; enjoying the wash of heat that surged through him. His cock was hard, had been for a while, and it was bobbing in the water, the tip peaking up and down like a turtle. He snorted. A turtle? For fucks sake. Maybe he'd been in that wood too long. Steve's hand sliding down his chest stopped his drifting thoughts, demanding his attention. 

“One reason,” Steve smirked, his soapy hand slipping under the water, grabbing Bucky's cock firmly, stroking up and down; _yes, yes, yes..._

“Well,” Bucky cleared his throat, “this is a pretty big tub.” 

“You think?” Steve's hand paused and he arched his eyebrows. 

“No, I _don't_ think,” Bucky said sharply. “And stop teasing.” He gripped Steve's hand, forcing him to move again. Fire curled up his spine and he groaned. Yes, yes, so good, and fucking _hell_ , Steve was stopping again. All of Bucky's strength couldn't make him move again. 

“Rogers,” Bucky growled, cracked open an eye, wondering when he'd closed them. Steve let go of his cock and stood up, lifting a foot to step into the tub. 

“OH, no,” Bucky lifted his hands, “Steve!” 

Steve stepped into the tub and squatted, trying to wedge his knees in alongside Bucky's hips. Bucky tried to scooch to give him room, his ass making a long squeaking noise on the bottom of the tub. Water sloshed out of the tub and onto the bathmat. 

Steve smushed himself on top of Bucky grinning like a madman the whole time. “Ta-dah!” He snorted into Bucky's ear and wiggled back and forth. His cock dragging along Bucky's. It was nice. It was more than nice, and Bucky groaned, lifting up, feeling the water slide around underneath him. He pushed up again, but his head hit the back of the tub with a dull thunk. He tried to move forward, but his elbows hit the side. 

“Steve....” 

“This isn't working for you, is it?” Steve said brightly, sliding up and along Bucky, his cock sliding along Bucky's hip. Once, then again, and again, and again. Steve sighed a long drawn out moan. 

_“Steve...”_

“Oh, all right.” Steve stood up, water sheeting off his front, his cock bobbing in the air. Bucky reached for it, God, he just needed to touch. Except Steve grabbed his wrists, pulling him up and out of the water. 

“You asshole!” Bucky slid a bit, and Steve swooped him up in a bridal carry. He hopped over the side of the tub as if it were a curb. “Oh, now you're just showing off.” 

“Yep,” Steve said, “gotta show my sweetheart I can take care of him.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky side-eyed him. “All I've seen is a whole lot of teasing, not a lot of--” 

Steve tossed him on top of the bed, against the pillows, getting the blankets wet. Before Bucky could complain, Steve was next to him, inhaling his cock like he'd been starving for it. Bucky jumped and almost hit him with a knee. 

“Oh, oh, yeah,” Bucky mumbled.This was more like it. Steve moaned, and he could feel the vibrations all the way to his balls. Everything was suction and heat, and Steve was using his hand too. He twisted it up and around, in time with his mouth, sucking hard. Bucky lay back, hand clenching in Steve's hair. He dimly registered Steve moving his hips, grinding against the mattress, but then lost it again in a wave of sensation. _'Oh, oh, this was going to be good.'_ He wanted to make it last, to stretch it out, but he could feel it coming, rushing like a freight train; orgasm sparking at the base of his spine, tightening his balls. 

“Oh, oh, yes,” he gasped, breathless, and Steve went faster, his mouth was so hot, so wet-- He was coming. _'Fuck...Yes, there it was.'_ For a long second it felt like the sky was opening out over him, nothing was closing him in. 

He opened his eyes, breathing hard. 

“Here, let me.” He sat up, reaching for Steve, trying to get him to flip over. 

“Ah...” Steve sat up looking sheepish, pulling his other hand out from underneath him. Bucky could see he'd already come, adding to the big wet spot on the bed. 

“Well, maybe for round two, then,” Bucky sighed. He reached for Steve, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Bucky ran his hands through Steve's hair, loving the way it curled around his fingers. Steve absently ran his hands down Bucky's back, leaving a sticky wake on his skin. Bucky pulled back and arched an eyebrow. 

“Oops, just a second!” Steve got up, going to the bathroom, and Bucky flopped down onto the other side of the bed, avoiding the huge wet spot they'd made. He hoped there was a spare blanket in here somewhere-- 

The touch of a cold, wet towel on his back made him flinch, jerking away as if he'd been burned. For a second it had felt just like those leaves, reaching from the darkness. 

“Oh, God, I'm sorry!” Steve dropped the towel, pulling Bucky up against him. He effortlessly swung onto the bed, pulling Bucky on top of him. “Sorry!” 

“Hey, no, it's OK,” Bucky sighed. He dropped his head onto Steve's shoulder, breathing deep, grounding himself in the smell of sweat, of sex, of Steve. 

They lay there for a while, arms around each other. Bucky closed his eyes, letting Steve warm him up. 

“You know,” Steve said softly. “I was in the War Room, today. I've seen the maps. This war can't go on much longer.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky said sleepily. “You think?” 

“Yeah.” Steve dropped a kiss on his head. “By next summer we'll be going home. We'll travel wherever you want. Get a brownstone in New York, so we can yell at kids to get off our stoop.” 

“You promise?” Bucky looked up, brushing a kiss on Steve's cheek. 

“Yeah, Buck, I promise. You'll see, in just a few months we'll make our _own_ peace.” 

Bucky closed his eyes, sleep pulling him down. Summer couldn't get here soon enough. 

  


  



End file.
